1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adaptor for connecting a small card mounted in a card mounting part to a card connector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such conventional techniques are shown in Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-40131, 2000-305662, 2002-157056, and 2003-150912 and Japanese examined Patent Application Publication No. 3250986. In these conventional techniques, a plurality of external connecting parts which are provided in parallel to each other and are connected to a card connector device are provided, and a card mounting part for mounting a card inside of a case forming a main body is provided and is connected to the card connector device in a state that the card is mounted in the card mounting part. Thereby, the signal transmission/reception between the card and the card connector device is possible.
In the above-mentioned card connector device, a standard card having a dimension larger than that of a card mounted in the card adaptor can be mounted. In addition, the above-mentioned conventional card adaptor is set to have a dimension approximately equal to that of the standard card. Also, the above-mentioned standard card comprises a plurality of external connecting parts connected to a card connector device, but a plurality of specific external connecting parts among the plurality of external connecting parts are short-circuited according to standard requirements.
The above-mentioned case is constructed by engaging an upper case member and a lower case member to each other and integrally forming them by a coupling part.
In conventional card adaptors, it is not considered that a plurality of specific external connecting parts among a plurality of external connecting parts are short-circuited to each other.
Since a plurality of external connecting parts of the card adaptor are provided in parallel to each other on the same plane, in the case that the specific external connecting parts among the plurality of external connecting parts are short-circuited to each other, a structure may be considered that a conducting member extending to at least one external connecting part which is not short-circuited is separately provided, and the conducting member is connected to each of the plurality of specific external connecting parts.
However, in the case of separately providing a conducting member, the number of parts is increased and a mounting work for connecting the conducting member to each of the plurality of external connecting parts is needed. As a result, there is a problem in that the number of mounting work is increased and consequently the manufacturing cost is also increased.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned card adaptor, if the card is distorted by a mistake when mounting the card in the card mounting part, a force is delivered to an engaging part between the upper case member and the lower case member. As a result, there is a problem in that the case may be damaged.